Sailor Moon Zodiac  The Lost Canvas
by Mary de Aquario
Summary: Como seriam as antigas Sailors Zodiac que lutaram na Guerra Santa do século 18? Sim, na época de Tenma, Shion e Dohko? Pequenas crônicas contam sobre as 13 antigas Sailors Zodiac, servas de Niké e Atena... Espero que gostem e não deixem de ler o original!
1. Considerações Iniciais

**Considerações iniciais**

_Sailor Moon Zodiac_ é uma obra minha. Com exceção dos personagens de Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi, todos me pertencem e por favor, se usa-los, coloquem o link de onde os tirou.

A história nada tem haver com fatos reais, pois é uma obra de ficção. Qualquer semelhança com o que ocorreu é puramente coincidência.

Sailor Moon Zodiac – The Lost Canvas 

Conta-se a lenda que quando os cavaleiros de ouro caem ou quando há uma situação de extrema urgência, as lendárias servas de Niké ressurgem sob o comando da sacerdotisa de Atena, na figura de Sailor Moon Zodiac.

A primeira geração dessas guerreiras se deu há muito tempo, nas primeiras batalhas entre os deuses. Sua primeira líder foi Helena, mulher doce e pura, e esta também foi a primeira lendária Sailor Milagre de toda era.

Passado muito tempo, no século 18, novamente este grupo especial é necessário, na Guerra Santa contra o maléfico Hades e um novo grupo está sendo escolhido. Elas devem combater as tropas de Hades com todo poder e cosmo!

Infelizmente, muitos dos documentos deixados por elas e por vários escritores da época foram destruídos, mas os relatos e crônicas que se seguem foram em cima dos que restaram.

Ana, Castela, Lídia, Perséfone, Astarte são alguns nomes que nos serão passado. Foram jovens guerreiras que lutaram ao lado de Tenma, Yato, Yuzuhira, Shion e Dohko há mais de 243 anos atrás...


	2. Piscis, Aries e Libra

**SAILOR MOON ZODIAC – The Lost Canvas**

_1-Piscis_

Passos rápidos pelo vilarejo do Santuário. Vestindo-se de uma alva capa, carregando pacotes. Tropeços ignorados. O alvo é a Casa de Peixes.

-Ana? – disse uma voz que retumbava da grande banheira.

-Sou eu, mestre Albafica! Trouxe os legumes para o jantar... – respondeu a encapuzada, que deixava os pacotes em uma mesa na saleta de entrada.

Albafica se remexera em meio a água quente, fazendo pequenas ondas. Ana acabara de tirar o capuz, revelando uma adolescente, quase mulher. Cabelos longos e lisos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas. O tom azul-anil brilhava na cabeleira da jovem.

-Ana, pode vir aqui, por favor? – disse Albafica.

-Sim, senhor, Mestre Albafica.

-Ora, Ana, somos amigos de infância! Tu és a filha de meu falecido mestre, convivemos com os venenos desde a tenra idade... Não me trate como superior! – resmungou o cavaleiro de Peixes.

Ana adentrou ao recinto, mas logo virou-se de costas para a banheira, corada. Albafica fez uma careta e logo se desculpou, nadando até uma camisola branca de linho e vestindo-a.

-Ei, ei! Pode se virar. Já vesti a camisola. – disse o cavaleiro.

A menina se virou, ainda corada. O rapaz fez um sinal para ela entrar na banheira, sendo respondido com um grandioso não pela cabeça:

-Isso é ridículo! – bufou Ana.

-Ué, quando pequenos brincávamos no lago!

-Não somos mais crianças, Albafica! – mal terminou de dizer e o cavaleiro puxou-a para a banheira com tudo, ignorando o pudor da menina.

Ela urrou de raiva. E Albafica riu, riu e riu. Passado o susto, Ana começou a fazer massagem nas costas do amigo, que deixara a camisola cair um pouco, mostrando as costas cheias de cicatrizes.

-Albafica... – lamentou Ana. – Tu não mereces sofrer tanto...

-Ana...

O cavaleiro virou-se para a jovem, segurou-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Os olhos assustados da menina faiscaram

-Ana, por que não diz logo que me ama? – mal terminou de dizer esta frase e Albafica beijou ternamente a menina. Passado um longo tempo, se separaram.

-Juro-te... Passado estas lutas, viveremos juntos, Ana! Sempre!

xxxxx

No dia seguinte, a sala estava matizada de resto de sangue. Ana vinha correndo da cozinha, escutando o pesado barulho de passos de alguém trajando uma armadura. Shion acabara de deitar um corpo inerte no sofá da sala.

-Meu Deus! – murmurou Ana, colocando as mãos na boca, como quem não acreditasse no que visse.

-Sinto muito, senhorita... Albafica era um dos nos-...

-CALE-SE, IMBECIL! – bradou a moça. – Iria dizer que Albafica foi um dos melhores dentre vocês?

-Eu...

-Chega! Albafica só tinha valor bélico para Atena! Maldita seja a deusa da guerra e da sabedoria! – e juntando alguns ovos que segurava, jogou-os em Shion.

Shion se retirou, não por medo, mas por respeito. Ana apenas correu ao corpo de Albafica, chorosa. Beijou-lhe a testa e os lábios frios, acariciando-lhe a face pálida e matizada.

-Albafica... Tu não podias me ferir assim... Tu cumprirás em outra vida tua promessa. – murmurou a jovem.

Uma luz preencheu a saleta. O espírito de Albafica vinha despedir-se, carregando consigo uma pequena luz. Ana levantou-se temerosa, ficando a frente do espírito.

-Ana, trago-te este pequeno artefato. Transformará você em guerreira da constelação de Peixes em meu lugar. Diga: "Pelo poder da constelação de Peixes transformação!"

A mão sublime do cavaleiro pousou nas de Ana, deixando uma singela caneta azulada, com estrela dourada, dentro, um cristal azul com o símbolo de peixes. Mal esta empunhou a caneta e o espírito sumiu, deixando-a só.

-Vingar-te-ei, meu amado Albafica! Sob forma de Sailor Peixes, Atena perecerá! – e franzindo a testa, Ana converteu-se em Sailor Peixes.

_2-Aries_

O cheiro de almoço recendia em um pequeno casebre próximo a casa de Áries, o fogo do fogão a lenha era aceso num estalar de dedos, literalmente, pelo aspirante a cavaleiro Asturion. Seu mestre era Shion de Áries, o cavaleiro lemuriano.

Asturion era franzino, loiro de cabelos curtos, olhar doce de menina. A porta abriu-se, revelando Shion de roupas de Jamiel, olhar severo.

-Ah, mestre Shion. Fiz um almoço para o senhor. Em breve retomaremos os treinos! – sorriu Asturion.

-Não, não retomaremos mais os treinos. Por favor Asturion, as batalhas que se seguiram são ferrenhas demais! Não posso permitir que um garoto tão gentil morra agora...

-Mas, mestre Shion! – retrucou o rapaz.

-Esta é uma ordem. –disse por fim firmemente o cavaleiro.

Asturion, contrariado, fez as malas (ou sacoletas) e saiu do casebre. Chegando próximo a saída do Santuário, parou e deitou na relva verde, chorando.

-Oh, mestre Shion... Será que o senhor descobriu que na verdade sou uma garota, e que me chamo Lídia? – murmurou _a_ aspirante. – Por isso que o senhor me botou para fora?

Um brilho forte tomou o campo. Um carneiro dourado imponente surgiu, pegando fogo. Lídia correu amedrontada alguns metros, mas depois pensou em enfrentar a criatura bizarra.

-_Lídia, tu sabes por que és capaz de criar o fogo ao simples estalar de dedos?_ – disse o carneiro, quase que em pensamento.

Os olhos faiscaram e do carneiro, as chamas correram em busca do corpo da garota, que pegou fogo instantaneamente. A jovem berrava, mas apenas de susto, pois aquelas chamas não a queimava!

-_Tu és a Sailor Áries, mestra da chamas... Vamos, diga "transformação"!_

As chamas terminaram por se consumir e a figura que sobrou foi a de Sailor Áries, como nós a conhecemos!

-_Vá e lute por Atena! Pelo amor e justiça sobre Terra!_ – bradou o carneiro que sumiu.

_3-Libra_

Dohko vinha caminhando pela floresta, próxima a Itália. Depois de levar Tenma para o Santuário, este recebera a missão de investigar pela região. Chovia muito, mas ele ignorava aquela água.

Mais a frente, ele percebeu que a chuva repentinamente parara e logo a frente, uma moça caída no chão. Correu em auxílio a pobre coitada, caída de bruços, virando-a, para deita-la em seu colo, apoiando-a em seus braços.

Tinha uma face tão bela quanto a de um anjo, triste e sofrida, mas bela. Mas seus olhos foram vazados, pois verdadeiras lágrimas de sangue escorriam de seus olhos. Mas respirava e tinha pulso firme.

-Como podem fazer isto com uma moça? – remoeu-se o cavaleiro em lágrima silenciosas e espontâneas.

xxxxx

Dohko alugara um pequeno quarto em uma estalagenzinha próxima ao Santuário. A pobre moça estava deitada, com faixas aos olhos. Libra permanecia sentado na imensa janela, observando a cidadela. Reparou que a moça estava deitada na cama, movendo os braços em busca de algo no ar.

-Está tudo bem com a senhorita?

-Quem é você? Onde estou? – indagou a jovem.

-Me chamo Dohko, sou um cavaleiro de ouro. Pode ficar em paz, pois está em segurança agora... Como se chama?

-Castela...

Dohko parou um instante para observar os movimentos de braços vacilantes de Castela.

-Senhorita Castela... Por que te fizeram tamanho mal? – indagou receoso o cavaleiro.

-Foi minha família... Eles não aceitaram minha missão dada pelos deuses! Jamais aceitariam uma mulher em combate... – explicou Castela, retirando as faixas, revelando seu rosto belo, de olhos fechados. Então, do bolso, ela retirou uma caneta rosada, com uma estrelas dourada e dentro dela, um cristalzinho do mesmo tom de rosa com o emblema de Libra.

-O... O que é isso? – indagou Dohko, confuso diante daquele objeto estrenho a seus olhos.

-Este artefato me permite transformar em Sailor Libra... Sou uma Sailor Zodiac, serva da deusa Niké, a mesma que dá a vitória a Zeus e Atena. Eu me dirigia ao Santuário para falar com a senhora Atena. – disse Castela.

-Sailors... Zodiac...? Nunca ouvi falar...

-Se nem os cavaleiros de ouro ouviram falar... Realmente eu estaria perdida. – suspirou a moça. – Mas, mesmo sem enxergar, Dohko, eu posso ver sua alma...

"E ela, um amigo... É muito bela..."


End file.
